Quoi qu'il arrive
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: Moran gère le plus grand réseau de débauche de Londres, son meilleur atout: Sherlock Holmes. Cependant certains ne désirent plus vivre dans ce monde, le docteur John Watson joue les héros, mais il ne pensait pas que le jeu deviendrait dangereux en touchant au jouet favori de Seb. AU. M pour Violence. JOHNLOCK.
1. Introduction

**Rien ne m'appartient ~**

**Me revoila mes choux pour un nouveau projet, qui sera plus sombre que ma première fanfiction Sherlock. Et oui même si je publie l'introduction de ce nouveau projet je n'oublis pas ma fanfiction "le jeu du chat et de la souris" Promis je vais vite publier le prochain chapitre! En attendant je vous laisse découvrir cette nouvelle fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise car elle risque d'être spéciale... Je préviens de suite histoire de ne pas me faire descendre par les fans de haut rang! Bonne lecture! **

* * *

LONDRES. Londres ,capitale du Royaume-Uni, Londres et ses magnifiques et prestigieux monuments, big ben , London eye. Londres et ses quartiers resplendissants, nombreux sont ceux qui s'y aventurent. Londres et ses habitants très atypiques, aux somptueux chapeaux , aux splendides parapluies. Londres et ses merveilleux salons de thé, aux délicats goûts de menthe , sollicitant les narines des promeneurs égarés. Londres comme tout le monde l'aime, Londres et son originalité époustouflante. Londres qui donne envie de devenir anglais. Mais Londres sait cacher ce qui n'est pas à voir.

Pourtant chaque médaille à son revers, chaque paradis à son enfer. Mais à Londres on ne parle pas de ça ! On le cache, on le nie, on le dément, mais jamais aucun anglais ne vous en parlera. Non, les habitants ne parlent pas de la dépravation, des maisons closes, des proxénètes, de ses jeunes ou vieilles demoiselles cachées dans la pénombre des ruelles. Prête à aguicher le premier venu. Telles des sirènes terrestres attirant les marins d'eau douce sortant des bars dans leurs pièges. Tout le monde le sait, mais personne n'en parlera. Le proxénétisme avait grandit et s'était développé en Angleterre depuis quelques années, les trafics se faisaient la guerre, les maisons closes poussaient comme des petits pains. Il y avait les immigrées, les veuves et il avait les autres, il y avait le réseau de Sebastian Moran.

Tous les bons Anglais connaissaient ce nom, il était redouté, personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait, mais il faisait peur. Il était le grand méchant loup, qui dévorait les enfants indociles, petites filles ou petits garçons, il ne fallait pas tomber entre ses griffes. Il fallait être prudent, ne pas jouer avec le feu. Mais Sherlock Holmes avait fait preuve d'inadvertance et le loup avait emprisonné le chaperon noir dans ses pattes.

* * *

Des avis?


	2. Le chat Bleui

**Voila le premier chapitre, assez court lui aussi... Et avant d'aller plus loin je signale (car j'ai oublié de le faire avant) que ceci est un AU , et une fiction il ne se passe rien de tel à Londres! C'est promis!**

**Ensuite je remercie les personnes qui ont mis des reviews ^^ Je prendrais le temps d'y répondre :p**

**Réponse review anonyme: **

**Mrs C: Oui l'expression me semble très bizarre! Mais à part ça j'espère ne pas te décevoir et que ça ne partira pas en mayonnaise. ^^**

* * *

Dans les sociétés du XXI siècle, la beauté était chose subjective, les yeux, le visage, les jambes, ou les mains. Chaque être trouvait un certain charme particulier chez l'autre, que ce soit le petit grain de beauté à la commissure des lèvres, de belles dents de la chance qui émerveillaient un sourire. Pourtant les goûts n'étaient pas si unique en soit, il y avait les canons de beautés, ces personnes au physique rêveur que l'on rêverai tous d'avoir un jour. Cela vacillait comme ci, ou comme ça selon les époques, joliesse était synonyme de mode. Et le style londonien d'aujourd'hui s'étayait énormément sur les femmes débauchées, la communauté n'avait plus de pudeur, les belles dames sortaient en tenue légère, et l'œil du mâle scintillait. La mâle dominant sur la jungle de béton, ce lion là n'avait pas peur de terrasser les adversaires pour jouir des gazelles aux alentours. La nuit à Londres devenait plus dangereuse qu'une journée entière dans l'Amazonie, les humains étaient bien plus féroces qu'un serpent de dix mètres. La nuit, les volets se fermaient précipitamment, les portes étaient sellées à double tour. Prudence aux touristes égarés car les bêtes se cachaient dans les rues sombres, leur yeux pleins de désirs brillants dans la pénombre. Londres n'était pas sûre après le coucher du soleil. Prenez garde.

Cependant les dogmes menaient à des erreurs, et les femmes n'étaient pas les seules dans ce milieu là. Les hommes les plus fragiles, les plus imprudents, insouciants devenaient des proies faciles. Néanmoins Sébastian n'attrapait pas qu'importe quel spécimens dans son logis, il les choisissait, les observait, les domptait pour en faire de gentil petit chien fidèle. Il était mauvais, très mauvais.

Et il possédait un spécimen, très rare, et très beau. Il possédait Sherlock Holmes. Il était magnifique, il représentait la beauté masculin à la perfection. Un visage sûr, pâle, creusé laissant apparaître sa mâchoire. Des lèvres pulpeuses, légèrement rosées, juste au dessus desquelles naissaient un fin duvet. Des yeux bleus profond, transperçant comme la lame d'un couteau, mystérieux et envoûtants qui vous laissaient sans voix. Son élégance, son charme, son éclat, sa magnificence et tant d'autres mots pour définir son esthétique n'avaient absolument rien d'humain. Certains disaient de lui qu'il appartenait à la race des dieux, que le ciel leur avait fait don d'un demi dieu. Les plus rationnelles pensaient que dame Nature l'avait gâté, les jaloux prétendaient que tout sur lui n'était qu'artificiel, que sa splendeur n'était que factice. Et il y avait les autres, les touristes, les hommes bons de Londres, les médecins, les soldats, les enseignants, les prêtes. Eux ne le connaissait pas. Sherlock Holmes faisait partie intégrante des ténèbres londoniens.

221B Baker Street, appartement spacieux et lumineux, au décor simple mais correct, aux grandes étagères de livres prêtent à céder sous le poids. Des tasses vides trônant au quatre coin du lieu, sur la table, le bureau, au pied du lit. Du papier, des centaines d'imprimés voltigeant à travers les pièces, allant d'un vieux bout de manuscrit à un article récent. Le plus surprenant peut-être était les cocottes en papier qui surplombaient l'appartement entier, des petits grues, des grenouilles, des tas de petites représentations faites uniquement avec du papier. Cependant malgré l'harmonie qui donnait vie à la pièce, le silence était le roi. Il était lourd, surplombait l'endroit, l'étouffait. Paradoxalement le domicile qui paraissait bien vivant, donna l'impression que le locataire devait mourir dans un coin. L'odeur de pourriture ferait alors pincer le nez des voisins quand sa charogne sera dévoré par les rats. Heureusement pour les mitoyens, l'homme qui résidait là était encore « vivant ».

Couché sur le canapé, une boule bleue remua légèrement, quittant avec angoisse le monde du rêve et réalisa avec dégoût qu'elle était toujours bien vivante. Non pas qu'elle avait de quelconques envies de suicide, mais sa vie l'écœurait, elle était répétitive et ennuyante. La chose recroquevillée sur elle même s'étira tel un félin au réveil, détendit ses longues et fines jambes blanchâtres le long de son pseudo lit. Les minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le chat bleui ne se remette à remuer, la tête apparut, dissimulée sous une épaisse chevelure bouclée aux reflets bruns. L'animal se retourna sur lui même dans un mouvement las et éreintant. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux, illuminant son teint livide du matin. Il leva la main au ciel, comme pour saisir quelque chose, et scruta avec attention ses phalanges, longues fines blanches dévoilant ses veines. Il était en vie. Serrant le poing, il poussa un grognement contre lui. Aujourd'hui était encore un jour fade, terne et sans intérêt pour Sherlock Holmes.

_Lumière. Soleil. Jour. Matin. Oiseaux ? Tôt. Silence. Cris. Personne. Enfant. École. Semaine. Lundi, ou Mardi. Peut-être bien Jeudi. Jeudi matin. Client. Client Mauvais. Steward. Marié. Infidèle. Pervers. Idiot. Sadique. Monstre de la pire espèce. Toquer. Porte. Quelqu'un. Steward ? Trop tôt. Retoque. Quoique. Coup. Pied. Violent. Aucun doute Steward. _

Sherlock Holmes ouvrit les yeux, les coups dans la porte se firent plus violents encore. Il rechigna, et bondit hors du canapé. Ne prêta guère attention aux secousses que subissait son entrée, le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'évier pour y prendre une tasse de thé datant de la veille. Il y bu une gorgée, et grimaça, l'eau aromatisé n'avait plus bon goût , il déversa le reste dans l'évier. Les heurts impulsifs et effrénés ne cessèrent pas. Le brun habillé de son unique robe de chambre classique, s'y rendit finalement. Posant avec lenteur sa main sur la poignée glacée, hérissant le duvet de sa main, il enclencha la porte.

Derrière le seuil, un homme aux allures anodines se tenait debout, vêtu d'une tenue modeste un pantalon noir coupe droite qui retombait sur ses chaussures de ville en cuir usées par le temps. Une chemise froissée en guise de haut, sans cravate, col ouvert laissant à découvert les poils noir de son torse. Pilosité noir identique autour de sa mâchoire, lui donnant l'air d'un échappé de prison. Une coupe de cheveux à la brosse, les quelques mèches retombant sur le front en sueur cachant sans peine d'énormes sourcils froncés. Son visage tiré en arrière et amoché par les années, non dissimulé par les rides creusées sur son front, autour de ses yeux, le long de sa mâchoire. Il avait une tête de taulard et sa mine furieuse n'arrangeait rien.

Le demi-dieu puisque c'est ainsi que certains le nommaient, le fixa un long moment, comme cet homme le dégoûtait, et dire qu'il allait devoir sentir ses mains sales sur son corps. Il n'était pas pur non plus, mais plus les jours s'écoulaient, et plus il se sentait salit, poisseux, malpropre. Pourtant il n'y avait aucune issue et ce matin encore, il passerait des heures sous l'eau glaciale essayant en vain d'effacer les peines et la douleur qui résidaient en lui depuis maintenant plus d'un an.


	3. Les Victimes dites de Catin

**Rude, tout ceci à était rude, je n'ai mis que 8 jours à publier la suite! D'accord nous sommes en vacances, oui ça joue beaucoup le temps libre, mais nous avons combattu avec Meyan pour écrire ce chapitre. Du moins je l'ai écrit et je l'ai généreusement exploité pour me corriger, mais ce n'est pas grave elle est génial (conseil allez lire sa fanfiction La croisée des solitudes ) **

**Je remercie EmyKlevers,Meyan,Vera Spurnes,love NCIS - Sherlock BBC,lessien calmcacil pour leur reviews. Ainsi que ceux qui m'ont ajouté en alerte! **

* * *

C'était une nuit ordinaire qui s'achevait au _St Mary's Hospital_. Le service des urgences avait comme à son habitude accueillit un nombre effarant de victimes de ce fait la petite pièce peinte d'un blanc propre, accentuant le côté stérilisé de l'hôpital était envahi de monde. Cette foule était écrasée sur elle même, elle sentait fort, dégageant une odeur d'angoisse mêlée à une panique générale. Les créatures enfermées s'essoufflaient, l'air se faisait rare. Les corps se collaient, s'entrechoquaient, les mains se serraient, s'entremêlaient. La vague humaine tanguait de gauche à droite. Quelque uns protestaient, d'autres ne supportaient plus l'attente. Les femmes hurlaient, les enfants braillaient. La terreur résonnait dans leurs voix, la peur emporta tout avec elle cette nuit là.

Les médecins, infirmières ou aides-soignants avaient en vain essayé de garder leur sang froid. Mais ce soir, comme toujours, l'appréhension prit le dessus. Les aides-malades parés de leurs blouses blanches avec stéthoscopes enroulés autour de leur cou et seringues aseptisées, apparurent par dizaines dans la salle des urgences. La foule au summum de la panique, se précipita sur eux les secouant de toutes parts.

« Aidez-nous ! » « Vous devez faire quelque chose » « J'ai besoin de vous ! »

C'était le discours habituel des victimes prises au dépourvu. Celles qui paniquaient quand leurs enfants venaient de tomber dans les escaliers, celles qui venaient d'avoir un accident. Mais le lieu était surtout remplit des victimes dites de Catin. Les docteurs utilisaient ce code dans leurs services lorsqu'un nombre impressionnant de personnes touchées par le drame actuel de Londres se présentaient à l'hôpital. Depuis peu, cette situation avait pris une place majeure dans l'établissement. Les médecins ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, pourtant ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas défaillir face à la gravité de la situation. Les accidentés semblaient traumatisés, sans repères, perdants la raison. Frappés par ce qui leur arrivait, ébranlés par les fragments de récents souvenirs. Ils tremblaient, leurs muscles étaient tendus au maximum, leurs dents claquaient les unes contre les autres. Quelques uns voulaient qu'on s'occupe d'eux tout de suite, d'autres se recroquevillaient sur eux même. Il y avait urgence et le Docteur Watson le savait.

John Watson était un médecin reconnu dans le pays, diplômé de l'Imperial College London, il avait gagné sa notoriété avec ses études très poussées sur l'autisme , par ses multiples interventions médicales dans des hôpitaux comme au sein de l'armée. Son statut lui avait permis de décrocher le poste de médecin chef au St Mary's, et désormais, sa seule préoccupation était de sauver les victimes du proxénétisme londonien. Pourtant ce jour là il ne quitta pas son bureau, laissant ses collègues se charger des patients, il avait découvert une faille à la débauche. Et il ne comptait pas la laisser filer.

Le bureau du Docteur Watson était immense, si grand qu'on pouvait y placer quatre lits deux places avec aisance. Tout était propre et à chaque chose à sa place. Le violet de la tapisserie se mariait élégamment avec les rideaux verts pomme, les rayons de la lune y filtraient éclaircissant le plancher couleur taupe. Les quelques meubles en pin, étaient agrémentés de toutes sortes d'attirails médicaux; squelettes miniatures, mâchoires en plâtre, seringues pour enfants. Mais aussi de petites décorations superflues comme des pots de fleurs, des cadres d'animaux, des figurines en porcelaine. Dans un angle arrondit se tenait debout un squelette grandeur nature, ses bras sans muscles ni sang se collaient le long des côtes blanchâtres et jaunies par le temps. Il avait été à de nombreuses reprises plus bavard que le médecin lui même. Ce dernier préférant largement le tic-tac de son horloge suspendu au mur, que de briser le calme de la pièce.

Cependant cette nuit, le bruit soporifique de l'aiguille qui tournait sans fin était à peine distinct. Cette nuit John avait réussi à amener dans son bureau quelqu'un d'autre que des collègues. Ce n'était pas un patient, ni même une femme qu'il aurait eu la chance de rencontrer. Et de toute évidence il avait toujours préféré les hommes. Mais il avait, assis en face de lui, une prostituée. Ce n'était pas la pauvre étrangère forcée de vendre son corps pour un misérable bout de pain. C'était une femme consentant à ce genre d'activités lugubres, vautrée dans un des fauteuils noirs du bureau. Lui-même ignorait comment ce genre de créatures ignoble avait pu s'introduire dans l'hôpital, mais il savait qu'il la tenait captive ici.

La catin qui était vêtue d'une tenue en cuir ridiculement courte avait les jambes croisées. Si ce n'était son air effronté et son maquillage excessif la demoiselle avait l'allure d'une femme bourgeoise . Peut-être menait elle une double vie? Se demanda le médecin qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un brin de parole depuis son arrivée. Mais il connut bien trop vite la réponse à ses questions quand cette derrière vint s'asseoir sur le bureau. Elle bazarda les papiers qui traînaient là, donna un petit coup de fesses dans la lampe qui faillit finir par terre, posa langoureusement son postérieur sur le meuble, et se pencha en avant, offrant à John une vue plongeante sur sa généreuse poitrine.

« Je ne me suis jamais fait de médecin aussi beau » lui souffla-t-elle en s'approchant délibérément de lui, glissant une mains sur son torse, ses ongles manucurés griffaient les mailles de sa blouse. Il avait de suite calmé le jeu en saisissant avec force la patte de la hyène, celle ci avait ri. Un rire mauvais et strident qui vous perce le tympan.

« C'est que vous êtes résistant » Ricana la poule de luxe.

John fronça les sourcils, essayant de lui lancer le regard le plus noir possible et déclara d'une voix calme ; « Ce genre de jeu ne m'intéresse pas »

Elle arqua un sourcil étonné, pourtant elle reprit rapidement son air sûr, lui lançant un regard sensuel, l'animal en cuir attrapa son menton pour l'attirer vers elle . Elle ria de nouveau, dévoilant ses dents jaunes, cachées derrière un rouge à lèvres vif . « Vous n'êtes pas le premier docteur à me dire cela, mais Sebastian les a tous fait changer d'avis . Tous ces malheureux bureaucrates mariés refusaient mes avances, mais aujourd'hui ils se battent pour m'avoir dans leurs lits. »

« Vous êtes donc sous tutelle de Monsieur Moran. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu. »

« Quel hasard, moi non plus. »

« Mais vous finirez par le rencontrer, il vous aura vous aussi. » Siffla la prostituée, et John cru voir l'espace d'une fraction de seconde de la tristesse dans ses yeux cernés de maquillage noir.

« Je compte bien le rencontrer. »

« Oh! Vous êtes un courageux, vous n'avez donc pas peur du grand méchant loup de Londres? »

« Les loups sont loin d'être des animaux féroces. »

« Vous ne le connaissez pas. »

« Et puisque je finirais par l'apprendre de toute façon, dites-moi maintenant où je pourrais le rencontrer. »

« Je ne donne pas ce genre d'information. » Cracha-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa forte poitrine. John devait s'en douter car il sortit de son tiroir une liasse de billets, il sourit intérieurement en voyant la mine surprise de la femme et lui tendit.

« Une info, dix livres. » Elle sembla hésiter un long moment, se mordant les lèvres.

« Alors ne dites rien à propos de moi à Seb. »

« C'est entendu.. ».

« En ce moment il traîne dans les bars au sud de la ville »

« Dix. »

« Il s'y rend aux alentours de deux heures du matin. »

« Vingt. »

« Je ne peux pas vous dévoiler comment il envoûte ses clients, mais méfiez-vous, il n'est jamais seul. Trois hommes de main sont toujours à ses côtés. »

« Trente. »

« Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus...Cependant un dernier conseil, ne touchez jamais à Holmes. »

« Quarante...Holmes? »

« Vous comprendrez bien vite » Finit elle en s'emparant des livres que John avait promis. Qu'elle glissa entre ses seins.

D'un geste de main, il lui indiqua la sortie qu'elle s'empressa d'atteindre sans un mot.

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux, il était épuisé. Fatigué de tant de travail, et surtout de cette situation. Malgré tout, il avait découvert le début d'une piste et ne comptait pas s'arrêta là.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se reposer et de s'étendre dans son siège, qu'un chef de service se précipita dans la pièce, essoufflé il se tint les genoux quelques minutes avant de reprendre. "Watson, un cas niveau 5, chambre 445" Le dit Watson fronça des sourcils et se dirigea aussitôt vers les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre en question. Tout en montant les marches trois à trois, il pensa à la première fois qu'il avait dû soigner un cas niveau 5. C'était un code entre eux, qui avait permis de mesurer le degré de traumatisme chez les victimes dites de Catin. Ils avaient jusqu'à aujourd'hui diagnostiqué des cas allant de 1 à 4, les cas extrêmes étaient rares. C'était il y a deux mois, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années avait subi le même sort. Elle avait hurlé, déchiré la tapisserie, balancé les meubles aux alentours. Elle pleurait sans cesse et s'égosillait quand les infirmières essayèrent de l'approcher, mais l'instant d'après elle s'était mise à trembler comme une feuille. Elle était parcouru de spasmes, ne contrôlant plus rien. Deux minutes plus tard, elle s'écroulait au sol, arrêt cardiaque, mort immédiate. Les spécialistes de la santé n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver, ils s'étaient senti inutiles, se promettant d'être plus vigilants à l'avenir. Plus tard, ils avaient déposé un pot de fausses fleurs dans la chambre, qui ne bougerait plus. Sur le pot était gravé ces quelques mots :

_**"En Mémoire d'Emma, Victime Dites de Catin Niveau 5. Pour Elle et pour tous les Autres, Nous nous battrons pour vaincre ce Fléau"**_

John arriva devant la chambre 445, se remémorant ces mauvais souvenirs et essayant de les caler au fond de sa mémoire, il pénétra dans la pièce. A sa grande surprise, la victime n'était pas en train de mettre la chambre sans dessus-dessous, elle était roulée sur elle-même, et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Le blond haussa les épaules questionnant les aides-soignants du regard. D'un pas prudent il se posta face au jeune garçon, il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Sans que le docteur ne lui demande quoique ce soit, il lui présenta ses avant bras scarifié par la lame d'un couteau.

« C'est de toi ? »Demanda le blond ne quittant pas du regard l'adolescent.

« Je devais le faire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il allait me tuer. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Un nom ? Un visage ? Une mimique ? »

« Ils vont me tuer ! » S'exclama le garçon en se prenant la tête dans les mains, il se balança d'avant en arrière plus rapidement, son front tapa vigoureusement contre le barreau du lit. Aussitôt le médecin saisit sa tête pour le stopper, et remarqua la balafre sur son crâne. Il caressa sa joue tendrement, faisant des cercles avec ses pouces.

« Tu ne risques plus rien ici. »

« Ils me retrouveront et me tuerons ! » Beugla le jeune garçon voulant se retirer.

« Je te protégerais »

« Ils savent où je suis ! Ils vont venir ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

« Calmes toi, comment t'appelles tu ? »

« Timothé... »

« Ecoute Timothé, ici tu ne risques rien, les autres médecins et moi même s'occupons de toi. »

« Ils seront là Monsieur... Personne ne peut rien faire. »

« Je te promets que je me battrais pour vaincre ce fléau, Timothé. » Lui rassura John en tapotant amicalement son épaule. L'adolescent lui fit un timide sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt, un cri hystérique venait de résonner dans le St Mary. La nuit semblait loin d'être finit.

* * *

**Plus long? D'accord on se perd un peu, mais pour vous éclaircir c'est normal qu'on se sache pas pourquoi les victimes dites de Catin sont traumatisés, John l'apprendra plus tard. Bien plus tard on retrouve Sherlock au prochain chapitre. Bisous les nouilles. **


	4. Tarte au Fromage Blanc

**Voilà le chapitre 3 avec beaucoup de retard et comme je sais que je ne publie pas vite j'ai fait un chapitre plutôt long afin que vous puissiez attendre la suite plus calmement. Les choses bougent enfin! En espérant qu'il vous plaise! **

**tristana: En espérant que j'ai égailler ta curiosité :3 Merci Beaucoup. **

* * *

« Tu ouvres enfin la porte petit con ? » cingla l'homme de bureau en pénétrant dans l'appartement, bousculant Sherlock de l'épaule. Il renifla bruyamment en observant la pièce dans sa totalité, l'ambiance l'écrasait tellement qu'il se précipita vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Celle ci se montra quelque peu résistante n'étant quasiment jamais utilisée. « Ça pue la mort ici ! » protesta Steward en balançant son manteau sur une chaise. Le jeune Holmes était resté planté au milieu de la pièce à vivre scrutant son invité de la tête au pied, l'autre plus vieux se posta en face de lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive petit insolent ? C'est ma visite inattendue qui te perturbe autant ? -Ricana Steward, chopant le brun à la gorge – Tu ne dis rien ? Tu as donné ta langue au chat ? Minou minou minou ! »

Il lécha promptement les lèvres de Sherlock, les mordant brutalement. Ce dernier le repoussa en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le blessé se recula en se tenant l'estomac, il cracha du sang et s'essuya la bouche vigoureusement « Espèce de petite pute, tu ne te laisses plus faire !» s'écria le plus vieux en attrapant le brun par les cheveux et l'obliger à se soumettre.

« Tu joues au révolutionnaire Sherlock ? - Il tira d'un coup sec la chevelure bouclée en arrière, le forçant à le regarder – Tu sais que ça ne plaît pas à Sebastian ! - Il lâcha sa prise, le propulsant au sol – Je vais te donner une bonne leçon, tu vas vite te calmer crois moi ! »

Il lui retira sa chemise de nuit, et massa généreusement ses formes, Sherlock se débattit encore, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il n'aimait pas ça il allait lui faire comprendre. Et même s'il devait le faire, qu'il y était obligé, il n'allait certainement pas se taire. Il envoya un coup de pied dans les parties génitales de son agresseur, qui se rebiffa aussitôt en le giflant. La lèvre supérieure du brun se fendit, et le goût du sang envahit sa bouche, la saveur de cuivre se fit plus forte quand Steward lui assignat une deuxième gifle. Sa joue percuta le sol, et il sentit sa mâchoire craquer. Il grimaça en plissant les yeux, Steward venait de le prendre subitement, comment avait il pu être aussi rapide ?

**_Douleur. Souffrance. Mal-être. Impuissance. J'ai mal. J'ai envi__e__ de fuir. Je voudrais en faire de la pâté pour chat. Ou l'égorger. Agonie. Je le sens me détruire de l'intérieur. Me salir. Je me sens sale. Immonde. Lâche. Pitié qu'il s'arrête. Immédiatement ! _ **

Le bureaucrate se retira après s'être fait plaisir. Il remonta la braguette de son pantalon, observant fièrement l'homme nu au sol. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un coup dans la poitrine. Sherlock gémit de douleur cachant son visage de ses cheveux couvert de sueur. Il griffa la moquette, remarquant le sang sur le bout de ses doigts, il avait dû s'agripper férocement à la peau de son violeur durant l'agression. Il regarda faiblement l'homme quitter la pièce sans un mot, et la fatigue l'emporta.

Quand il se réveilla, le temps s'était longuement écoulé. Le soleil était plus haut dans le ciel, les oiseaux chantaient joyeusement, sautillant de branche en branche. Les enfants qui rentraient de l'école riaient les cœurs légers, leurs sacs à dos sur l'épaule, courant gaîment sur les trottoirs. En pleine après-midi, Londres semblait si paisible et bien loin du monde dans lequel Sherlock vivait. Il frissonna, constatant qu'il était toujours en tenue d'Adam à même le sol, il se releva lentement et attrapa sa chemise qu'il enfila aussitôt pour se rouler en boule sur la canapé. Cependant avant de se morfondre il attrapa une feuille de journal datant de quelques jours pour en faire un origami. Après chaque viol – puisqu'il ne pouvait pas appeler ça un acte sexuel sans avoir de nausées- il avait pris l'habitude de confectionner des cocottes en papier. Aujourd'hui il fabriqua un papillon, signe de liberté qu'il chérissait tant. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir, un jour il s'échapperait... En attendant il posait ses créations partout autour de lui, pour rappeler à Sébastien et aux autres, qu'il était et sera toujours indépendant, libre et redeviendrait bientôt le grand Sherlock Holmes d'antan. Une aide ne serait pas de refus, pensa t-il en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Le chat bleui ferma paisiblement les yeux, il était fort, il trouvait toujours la force et le courage de faire face. Il commençait à s'endormir quand on toqua à la porte, mais moins frénétiquement que ce matin. La poigne était douce et se voulait rassurante. Madame Hudson... Elle venait sûrement lui apporter de quoi se nourrir. Depuis leur rencontre, elle ne supportait pas de le voir si frêle avec juste la peau sur les os Et elle lui amenait régulièrement de quoi subsister. Sherlock s'était demandait si elle était au courant de ses activités, mais son sourire en disait long. Et le brun ne se posait plus la question désormais.

« Sherlock ! Mon petit ! Votre appartement est sans dessus-dessous ! Allons bon ! Je vous ai préparé un potage aux légumes du jardin. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles, c'est une recette que je tiens de ma grand mère. - Elle posa l'énorme marmite en cuivre sur la table de la cuisine – Dites moi mon petit, aujourd'hui j'invite de vieilles amies pour le thé. Vous aimeriez venir ? Elles m'apportent des biscuits au beurre délicieux ! Et ne faites pas cette tête, vous ne seriez pas seul, j'ai invité mon médecin, un homme charmant. Vous pourriez devenir de bons amis. Vous qui ne sortez que très rarement. - Elle vint caresser ses cheveux tel une mère qui apaise son fils.- Si vous avez besoin, ma porte est toujours ouverte Sherlock... » Murmura la vieille dame. Avant de le quitter elle baisa lentement son front, elle espérait de nouveau entendre sa voix. Lui qui n'avait pas prononcer un murmure depuis si longtemps.

* * *

John Watson était un excellent médecin, il se donnait corps et âme pour soigner ses patients. Et il arrivait que naisse une sorte d'amitié entre eux. John posait toujours des limites évidemment, il avait du en briser des cœurs. Les gens se sentaient protégés et en confiance totale avec cet homme. Et c'était toujours très poliment que le médecin coupait les ponts. Mais il y avait une vieille dame, la soixantaine passée, elle qui avait séjourné un long moment à l'hôpital pour une opération du genou. John avait l'habitude de passer dans le service de gériatrie, certaines personnes âgées se montraient parfois découragées face à la maladie, il était là pour surmonter ces moments difficiles avec eux. Mais cette petite dame était toujours de bonne humeur, elle rayonnait et redonnait aux autres patients l'espoir perdu. Juste avant sa sortie, elle avait promis à John qu'elle l'inviterait chez lui en guise de remerciement. Le docteur s'était sentit gêné, mais n'avait pas pu refusé.

Et aujourd'hui il devait mettre de côté sa haine constante envers le proxénétisme pour jouir des petits plaisirs que Londres offrait la journée. Il profita de sa journée de repos pour oublier les soucis de la veille, la catin qui s'était montré très provocatrice mais aussi utile. Le jeune Timothé qui s'était scarifié les avant bras, la peur panique des autres victimes, les médecins à bout de nerfs. Comme toujours il avait réussi à stabiliser la situation, en faisant preuve de sang froid. Mais aujourd'hui il n'était pas le grand Médecin du _St Mary's __H__ospital, _juste John Watson. Un type tout à fait ordinaire, qui se rendait dans un boulangerie accompagné de son meilleur ami, pour acheter un gâteau au fromage blanc à son hôtesse.

« Comment s'appelle déjà cette petite mamie John ? » Demanda Greg Lestrade observant avec attention les pâtisserie présentées sur le comptoir. Les parfums que dégageaient ses petites merveilles embaumèrent le nez des deux protagonistes, ce qui fit sourire la jeune vendeuse. « Ah si je pouvais je les achèterais tous mademoiselle ! » Déclara Lestrade en lui lançant un grand sourire, la jeune fille fit une moue adorable en rougissant telle une tomate bien mûre .

« Tu ne changeras jamais Greg, je vais prendre la tarte au fromage blanc mademoiselle, et aussi une tartelette au chocolat »

« Oh John tu fais des folies, et ton régime alors ? »

« Je ne fais aucune régime, et la tartelette est pour toi gros bêta » soupira ,amusé le blond en lui tendant le paquet que venait de confectionner avec soin la boulangère. L'ami rougit en s'appropria la pâtisserie, croquant à pleine dent dedans, des minuscules miettes de pâte se coincèrent au coin de sa bouche.

« Tu en ferrais fondre plus d'un » taquina John tenant la porte de la boulangerie à une petite fille. Poliment il céda aussi le passage à Greg finissant d'engloutir son petit plaisir. « Tu sais que tu représentes parfaitement le cliché des flics américains » lui fit remarquer le médecin expirant une grande bouffé d'air frais. Le temps était sec mais quelque peu ensoleillé, donnant bonne mine aux deux amis.

« Oui je sais avec les beignets dans la voiture, le café au bureau etc... tu vas aussi me reprocher d'être homo bientôt » Soupira le dit policier en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se débarrasser des miettes.

« Non non, c'est juste que ton petit ami est comment dire... »

« Spécial ? »

« Ouais c'est à peu près ça. Comment s'appelle t-il déjà ? »

« Mycroft »

« Ah oui j'allais dire Mycrosoft ! »

« John ! C'est un nom qui sort de la norme, c'est tout »

« Il n'y a pas que le nom qui sort de la norme » rouspéta le John en réajustant le col de son manteau. « Il te regardes peut-être avec des yeux doux plein d'amour, mais contrairement à toi quand mon regard croise le sien, il n'y a pas une once d'amour dans ses pupilles. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer lors de notre première rencontre »

« Il fait partit du gouvernement, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable »

« Ha justement je préfère m'en méfier, il m'a quand même enfermer dans mon laboratoire, c'est à peine si j'avais un fusil pointé dans le dos, pour savoir ce qu'il fallait t'offrir à Noël. Il est gentil attentionné, mais il en fait peut-être un peu trop. Et en tant qu'ami je n'approuve pas votre relation, il te laisses toujours quand il a une affaire importante, il n'y a que son petit frère qui compte pour lui à t'entendre parler, vous vous séparez sans arrêt et j'en passe... »

« John un peu d'empathie voyons, il a disparut depuis bientôt un an »

« D'accord d'accord, je suis désolé pour lui. Mais il n'a pas à te faire subir ses coups de blues quotidien »

« Oui c'est vrai, en attendant on s'est réconcilié hier et- »

« Ah parce que vous vous étiez disputés ? »

« Oui je n'ai pas osé t'en parler mais tout va bien et ce soir nous sommes invités chez lui »

« Ce soir mais je dois déjà rentre visite à Madame Hudson cette après-midi, et comment ça ''nous'' » ?

« Oui toi et moi ! » s'enthousiasma le policier.

« Ok, pour toi et uniquement pour toi je viendrais »

« Tu es génial John » Greg lui tapota amicalement l'épaule « Et tu es encore célibataire ! Je me demande comment tu fais »

« Figures toi que hier j'avais une prostituée assise sur son bureau »

« Non ! Tu t'adonnes à ce genre d'activités John ! Je ne pensais pas ça de toi ! »

« Tout de suite, écoutes moi idiot. Je lui ai juste demandé quelques informations sur Moran et sa bande. »

« Tu comptes les infiltrer ? » s'étonna Lestrade en faisant les gros yeux.

« Oui pour mieux les éliminer »

« Non non non ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça ! C'est trop risqué ! Tu te souviens d'Anderson, l'homme bon et brillant qu'il était. Il est devenu addict de cette saloperie, il ne se présente plus au travail, il a tout perdu ! Je refuse que mon meilleur ami, et aussi meilleur médecin de Londres s'amuse à provoquer le diable en personne. »

« Mais je ne vais pas me laisser tenter, et j'ai justement besoin de provoquer le diable comme tu dis pour arriver à mes fins. La fin justifie les moyens Greg tu le dis toujours »

« C'est surtout ta fin qui est proche mon pauvre John, je t'en prie je pourrais en parler à My' mais ne te lances pas tête baissée là dedans » le supplia son ami en tirant sur son manteau; devant son air désespéré le blond soupira d'agacement « Ok, ok je ne tenterais rien pour le moment »

« Mouais il va vraiment falloir que je te trouve une copine pour t'occuper mon vieux » Taquina Greg en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. « Tu crois qu'il y aura une belle demoiselle chez ta Madame Hudson ? »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises je parie qu'elle va réunir ses amies au grand complet et je vais me retrouver encerclé par des mamies me tirant les joues, et me bourrant de gâteaux. »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire en plein milieu de la rue, sollicitant le regard des curieux. John essuya les larmes naissantes au coin de ses yeux Il regarda son ami plié en deux, presque couché sur le trottoir.

« Mon pauvre John ! Trop bon, trop con ! Je t'aurais bien accompagné mais tu sais, j'ai une vie surchargée ! Mais j'aurai adoré venir ! » se moqua le policier, qui se prit une tape amicale sur la torse.

« Ne te moques pas ! Qui sait il y aura peut-être sa fille ou sa petite fille »

« John John et si c'est un fils ou un petit fils »

« Je ferrai avec ce que j'ai Greg ! »

« Oh oh ! Intéressant Johnny ! »

« Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Oh pardon Monsieur Watson, vous êtes susceptible. »

« Idiot » railla le dit Monsieur Watson en donnant une pichenette sur le front de son ami. « Tu devrais y aller, te connaissant tu vas bien mettre trois voir quatre heures à te préparer pour ton petit ''chéri'' » Ironisa John en stoppant un taxi de sa main libre.

« Ce soir, 19h30 devant chez toi, John. » Le médecin lui fit un grand sourire d'approbation avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture noire. « 221B Baker Street » indiqua le blond en s'installant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil en cuir. Il s'autorisa quelques minute de repos pour fermer les yeux, et s'imaginer une vie qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

* * *

Sherlock avait longtemps médité les mains jointes sous son menton, toujours allongé dans son canapé fétiche. Peut-être devrait il écouter les conseils de sa logeuse et sortir. Pourtant dès qu'il se concentrait sur le monde extérieur, il s'y sentait étranger. Il avait refermé la fenêtre que Steward avait ouverte le matin, et au passage il avait saisit son violon. Il avait juste caressé sensuellement les cordes, s'extasiant du son qu'elles produisaient. Une pure merveille, il n'avait pas joué depuis quelques temps, mais le désir lui brûlait les entrailles. Le bois se frottait contre son cou, chatouillant sa fine peau. L'archet dans l'autre main, il le glissa délicatement sur les cordes en un lent va et vient. De l'autre main, il appuyait sur les cordes de l'instrument pour que les vibrations deviennent une douce mélodie.

Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa emportait par la musique, ses doigts bougèrent automatiquement, et bientôt un son triste et mélancolique envahit la pièce. La musique parlait pour lui, elle l'aider à s'exprimer. Les mots ne sont jamais suffisant, mais la musique elle, est bien assez puissant pour faire comprendre milles et une choses. N'avez vous jamais ressenti de frissons en écoutant une de vos mélodies favorites ? Cette émotion qui vous glace subitement le sang, cette sueur froide dans votre dos. Et soudain cette chaleur qui vous enveloppe, vous protège, et vous apaise . Avez vous déjà ressenti ceci uniquement avec des mots ? Non certainement pas, le langage est bien trop pauvre. Il n'y a que les gestes, les regards, les bruits pour s'émoustiller un minimum. Il n'y avait que le son du violon pour calmer la colère de Sherlock. Il revit encore le sourire fier de Steward. La musique se fit plus dure, les sons se cassèrent et perdirent leur harmonie. Un bruit strident perça le tympan du brun. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Le silence. Malheureusement lui aussi était capable de nous faire ressentir des émotions. Le jeune homme faillit reprendre sa mélodie, quand des rires gras se firent entendre en bas de chez lui. Il sourit pour lui même, il devait sûrement s'agir des amis de Madame Hudson. Le silence n'était plus. Posant délicatement son trésor sur la table basse, il se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être sa salle de bain.

En effet la pièce, n'était pas disposé de manière à être utiliser comme salle d'eau. Là aussi des tas de tasses, de bricoles, de vaisselle trônaient au sol, dans l'évier, dans la baignoire. Et aussi des cocotes en papier, il faisait attention à ne pas les écraser préférant s'ouvrir le pied avec une fourchette qui traînait par là. Au milieu de la pièce, il put observer son reflet. Il semblait bien fatigué, exténué même. Ses joues s'étaient un peu creusées par rapport à la derrière fois. Depuis quand n'avait il pas croisé son reflet au fait ? Il fronça les sourcils, en constatant qu'il avait garder cet air indifférent. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi, il risquerait juste d'effrayer les petites vieilles en bas. Se rappelant de son but premier, il évacua sans délicatesse les choses dans sa baignoire, jeta sa robe de chambre plus loin. Et se faufila sous le jet d'eau glaciale. Il s'assit sur le marbre blanc et froid, ramenant ses jambes contre lui. Il attendit longuement. Les gouttes qui pendaient à ses boucles ruisselaient sur son dos et ses jambes. Il observait ses pieds, et la couleur noir qu'avait pris l'eau à cause de la saleté qui se collait à lui. Mais il y avait une autre saleté sur lui. Dont il n'arrivait pas a se défaire. Et malgré les longues minutes à essayer de se laver, il ne sentait toujours pas mieux.

Sortant de sa petite toilette habituelle, il trouva par chance des habits. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'en avait pas porter ,préférant sa robe de chambre bleue fétiche pour mieux se rouler en boule. Le chat qui n'était plus bleui, enfila un jean noir assez moulant qui collait à sa peau mouillée comme un sangsue. Il s'empara aussi d'une chemise pourpre et ne monta pas les dernier boutons dévoilant sa pomme d'Adam. Une paire de chaussures noires aux pieds, il referma la porte de son appartement . Bazar serait peut-être plus juste.

Il avait à peine descendu les premières marches que Madame Hudson l'attendait en bas. Il comprit bien vite qu'elle aurait été prête à remonter pour le tirer de force. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et prit son bras sous le sien pour l'emmener dans son salon.

Le rose et le violet en sur nombre brûla les rétines de Sherlock, habitué à l'obscurité de son habitat. Des coussins, des napperons, des fleurs, des vases, des assiettes en porcelaine, des gâteaux, du café, du thé. Des vieilles dames habillées dans leurs tenues du dimanche, comme elles le disaient à l'époque. Des robes à fleurs, de la dentelles, des bijoux en or, bagues énorme, boucles d'oreilles, du maquillage rose, bleu, vert.

_**Seigneur on se croirait dans un film. Ou c'est une jeunesse oubliée. **_

Toute fière, la logeuse présenta son colocataire à ses amies. Celui ci eut droit à quelques compliments très plaisants. Surtout sur sa chemise pourpre – il devrait la mettre plus souvent constata t-il- qui allait très bien avec ses cheveux bouclés.

« Mon dieu ma chère, tu loges des jeunes hommes très charmants » s'exclama l'une d'entre elles, alors qu'elle allait porter à sa bouche sa tasse de thé fumante. Une autre qui venait de couper la tarte aux fraises sur la table dit « Il a l'air tout frêle le petit ! Il faut qu'il goûte à ma tarte, il m'en dira des nouvelles ! »

« Mon dieu, mon fondant au chocolat est resté dans le four »s'exclama subitement Madame Hudson, paniquée. Sherlock posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule, et se dirigea lui même vers la cuisine. Heureusement pour lui, la pièce se situait juste à côté et donnait sur le salon. Il aurait difficilement pu se perdre. Il arriva devant le four et les choses se corsèrent, comment faire pour arrêter un objet électronique que vous n'avez jamais utilisé ?

Le taxi arrêta John à l'adresse indiquée, il n'avait jamais fréquenté ce quartier. Il consulta de nombreuses fois l'adresse et le numéro sur la porte. Il prit une grande inspiration et toqua à plusieurs reprises. Au bout d'un moment, son ancienne patiente lui ouvrit la porte. Elle tendit automatiquement les bras pour le serrer contre elle.

« Oh John vous êtes venu c'est merveilleux . Et vous avez apporté un gâteau, il ne fallait pas. Entrez vite, il fait froid dehors »

Le docteur entra dans l'appartement de la vieille dame, observant chaque détail. S'il avait parié avec Lestrade qu'il se retrouverait trente ans en arrière, là où il passait ses dimanches chez sa mémé aux vieilles robes fleuris, aux odeurs de café et de biscuit . Il aurait perdu.

« Allez donc poser ceci dans la cuisine John, nous avons déjà entamé d'autres pâtisseries »

Le blond, qui commençait à sentir ses doigts lâcher prise sous le poids de la tarte, ne se fit pas prier .Il pénétra à son tour dans la cuisine, trouvant devant le four un jeune homme, un homme plus jeune que lui Il le regarda longuement et il le trouva magnifique. Ses vêtements qui se collaient contre lui, ses cheveux bouclés en bataille qui retombaient sur son front. Il lâcha un « woow » involontairement, et le brun se retourna vers lui. Mon dieu John faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque en croisant ses yeux d'un bleu profond

« Vous savez comment éteindre ce truc ? » Demanda t-il tout naturellement en pointant du doigt le four. Même ses doigts étaient beaux. John se retint de rire, il avait l'impression de faire face à un gosse. Il arriva à ses côtés et tourna les boutons afin de tout éteindre.

« En général il faut tourner vers la gauche » déclara le blond.

« Vous êtes médecin » Dit Sherlock n'ayant pas fait attention à la remarque de John.

« Oui...Vous ? Vous êtes déjà passé à l'hôpital ? »

« Non mais ça se voit, sur vos mains »

Incrédule John regarda aussitôt ses mains, les retournant sans cesse. Il scruta longuement ses paumes, sa ligne de vie peut-être ? Ou celle de l'amour ? Depuis quand il croyait en ses bêtises en plus ?

« Non, il n'y a rien sur vos mains. Mais vous avez était très adroit en poussant les boutons, et les phalanges sont couvertes de minuscules plaies. Vous devait donc utilisez un scalpel, et comme vous êtes précis, vous appuyez trop fort. »

« Fabuleux »

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de rester incrédule, lui qui n'avait pas pour habitude de recevoir de compliments sur ses talents d'observateur. Il détourna la tête regardant son reflet dans le miroir noir de l'appareil électronique. Il eut la bonne surprise de se voir sourire.

« Et vous vous êtes musicien ? » Demanda John en regardant ses longues mains qui le fascinait depuis son arrivée. « Vous avez de légères croûtes sur le bout des doigts. C'est un instrument à corde ? Je dis ça parce que j'ai eu un patient qui jouait de la guitare à s'en faire saigner les doigts. »

Sherlock se froissa intérieurement et perdu rapidement son sourire. Ces traces n'était pas dû aux cordes du violon, mais aux griffures qu'il avait administrait à Steward.

_**Salaud. Tu me payeras ça Steward !**_

« Oui je joue régulièrement du violon » mentit à moitié le brun.

« Époustouflant ! » S'extasie le médecin en réelle admiration face à cet inconnu.

« Vous deviez peut-être poser votre paquet non ? »

« Vous avez raison. Merci Monsieur... ? »

_Ne dit pas Holmes. S'il connaît Mycroft tu es mort, s'il connaît Seb tu es mort. _

« Appelez moi juste Sherlock, évitons toutes ces politesses inutiles. »

« Très bien alors vous pouvez m'appeler John. Sherlock c'est un joli prénom »

Le dit Sherlock haussa les épaules.

« C'est un prénom, je connais pire »

« Ah oui moi aussi ! » Déclara le blond se souvenant de la conversation avec son meilleur ami.

Le brun sourit de nouveau, c'était étrange mais ce médecin avait inconsciemment nettoyer une petite partie de sa blessure psychologique.

« Oh je crois que le gâteau a eu trop chaud » Constata John en regardant la croûte noir qui s'était formé sur la pâtisserie.

« Oh de toute façon je ne raffole pas de chocolat » railla Sherlock en refermant le four.

« Vous croyez qu'on devrait les rejoindre ? » proposa John.

« Non, je pense qu'elles nous ont déjà oublié » Affirma le brun en s'asseyant sur une chaise en bois « Vous savez faire le thé John ? »

Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il entendit le plus jeune prononcer son prénom de façon si mélodieuse.

« Bien sûr ! Je vais préparez ça, je meurs de soif à vrai dire »

_**Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée de sortir.**_

* * *

Avis?


	5. C'était Salement Romantique

**Ce n'est pas une surprise, je ne publie pas bien vite! Je suis vraiment désolé, j'essai vraiment de faire au mieux en décrivant chaque détail, que tout se joignent sans surcharger ma pauvre bêta! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent. J'angoisse un peu face à vos réactions, car... dirons nous que la relation de John et Sherlock est assez spéciale je trouve. **

_Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture._

* * *

Madame Hudson n'avait pas la grande cuisine dont tout le monde rêvait, aucun grand plan de travail pour préparer ses bons petits plats, pas un seul aménagement équipé et placé au bon endroit pour se servir aisément des ustensiles. Pas même de lave-vaisselle. Mais la vieille dame ne s'en plaignait guère, elle lavait ses assiettes à la main, cuisinait entre deux pots de fleurs, rangeait ses casseroles les unes au dessus des autres. Et elle aimait cuire ses soupes à l'ancienne dans cette petite pièce à la tapisserie jaunie par le temps. L'ambiance y était chaleureuse, accueillante et même réconfortante. Sherlock y avait parfois passé des jours entiers.

Aujourd'hui encore, il était assis sur la vieille chaise en bois qui lui était destiné maintenant. Il buvait paisiblement son thé, écoutant les bruits de fond de la vieille radio du salon. Pourtant aujourd'hui il n'était pas seul installé à cette table en bois ridiculement petite John Watson était là, en face, lui aussi écrasé par la petitesse du lieu. Malgré sa taille, son genou touchait tout de même celui de son interlocuteur, ce qui le perturbait sans cesse, ne pouvant pas vraiment se concentrer sur les mots de l'autre. Sherlock quant à lui, venait de finir de parler des vertus du thé à la menthe, ne faisant pas plus attention à leur proximité. Il attrapa la tasse fumante dans ses mains, avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée du breuvage, John ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme hypnotiser par ses boucles brunes qui retombaient gracieusement sur son front.

« John ? » Demanda le bouclé en relevant les yeux.

« Oui ? » Répondit le blond perdu dans sa rêverie.

« Votre thé est délicieux... » Avoua Sherlock, buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

John eut un petit sourire en coin, satisfait de cette déclaration. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à le fixer ainsi, Sherlock allait certainement mal le prendre, ou le considérer comme un psychopathe qui tâte sa prochaine victime.

« Comment avez vous connu Madame Hudson ? » Débuta John, en se redressant le dos calé contre le dossier de sa chaise, affreusement inconfortable.

« Je suis son voisin »

« Vraiment ? Enfin je veux dire vous habitez à côté ? »

« Au dessus serait plus exact » Déclara le brun un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. John n'y prêta pas attention.

« Et vous vivez seul en haut ? Vous avez une femme des enfants ? »

« Non je vis seul »

« Oh » Fit John, la bouche en forme de ''o''

« Cela semble vous surprendre John ? » Le dit-John sentait son cœur battre la chamade à chaque fois que le plus jeune prononçait son nom.

« Oui je vous pensais marié et père de famille »

« Erreur Docteur, et vous vous êtes seul aussi, je présume »

« Oui , je n'ai pas vraiment le temps à ça » Avoua John en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Mais vous aimez les femmes non ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi telle question ? »

« C'est une question John » Répondit platement le brun, ne sachant pas comment lui demander d'arrêter de le reluquer de la tête au pied. Il savait qu'il lui plaisait, et Sherlock ne voulait sûrement pas faire cet effet.

« J'ai été médecin à la guerre » Dit subitement John, essayant de détourner la conversation.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai vu des choses traumatisantes, j'en fait des cauchemars, je ne dors plus certaines nuit, une femme ne pourrait pas supporter des nuits à veiller avec moi » Déclara le blond.

Sherlock posa sa tête contre sa main, il était beau en fait, ses yeux acajous qui allaient si bien avec ses courts cheveux blonds .Ses petites rides du temps qui lui donnaient un charme particulier.

« Ne vous en faites pas John, vous vous apaiserez avec le temps »

« Merci Sherlock... »

« Moi aussi je fais des cauchemars, je veux dire très souvent, et ça passera forcément un jour. » Consola le brun collant sa jambe par inadvertance à celle du médecin. Les joues de ce dernier prirent feu, et Sherlock ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Pour un médecin, je vous trouve bien nerveux au moindre contact. »

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude, de faire du pied à mes patients Sherlock. »

« Alors vous n'avez jamais eu de catin dans votre cabinet. » Se surprit le jeune, en relevant la tête.

« Non jamais » Se brusqua John en resserrant ses mains autour de sa tasse presque froide.

« Jamais ? Ou vous ne vous en doutiez pas ? » Provoqua t-il en glissant sa jambe contre celle du docteur.

C'en était trop pour John, qui se releva de sa chaise, se cognant à l'étagère au dessus de lui, faisant tomber un cadre qui se fissura au sol. Sherlock se leva à son tour, retirant les mains que le médecin avaient plaqué sur sa tête après le choc.

« Tout va bien, vous aurez juste une bosse au niveau du lobe frontal, rien de bien méchant. »

« Aie... »

« John, enfin ce n'est rien, ne faites pas l'enfant. »

« Je viens quand même de me prendre une étagère épaisse de cinq centimètres de plein fouet » railla le blond en plaquant sa main sur la bosse, le brun la retira et posa un papier préalablement mouillé sur la bosse naissante.

« Ne parlons plus de ce genre de choses, je ne voudrais pas vous retrouver recouvert de bleus avant la fin de la discussion »

« C'est bien aimable..Ouch » Grimaça John en appuyant sur sa blessure.

« Je sais que vous allez trouver ça enfantin, puisque vous êtes médecin et que vous ne croyez qu'en la science, mais je pense qu'un petit ''bisous magique'' vous ferra le plus grand bien » Taquina Sherlock maintenant certain de l'attirance du blond à son égard. Il prit le visage du blond en coupe, et déposa un baiser papillon, effleurant à peine sa peau meurtrie. Le blessé prit une couleur cramoisie, n'osant plus bouger, ce qui fit sourit intérieurement Sherlock.

« Je pense qu'après cela, vous devriez vous sentir beaucoup mieux »

Le blond acquiesça en silence avant de reprendre sa place. Heureusement pour lui, l'hôtesse arriva à son secours avec un reste de tarte au fraises.

« Finissez la les garçons ! Elle est délicieuse ! Tout va bien John, vous êtes rouge ? »

« Oui je m'excuse Madame Hudson je me suis cogné à votre étagère, et j'ai cassé un de vos cadres. »

« Rien de bien méchant mon petit John, goûtez moi ce délice plutôt » Ordonna-t-elle en ramassant avec difficulté le cadre au sol. Elle le reposa à sa place initiale, l'observant en silence, sur la photo on pouvait voir la voir en compagnie de son mari plus jeune, posant devant un arbre où les initiales étaient gravées à vie dans l'écorce.

« J'espère que vous rencontrerez la personne qui saura faire battre votre cœur comme personne ne l'a jamais fait auparavant les garçons... » Déclara t-elle un brin de nostalgie résonnait dans sa voix. « Qu'est ce que je raconte ! Il faut manger les garçons vous êtes tout maigre ! » Elle déposa le reste de la tarte entre les deux hommes de nouveau assis l'un en face de l'autre, avant de rejoindre ses amies.

Sherlock lança un regard malicieux à John, qui préféra l'ignorer. Dégustant un morceaux du gâteau, John avala tout rond un gros morceau de fraise, toujours silencieux. Il était vexé, oui c'était ça, frustré que le bel inconnu joue de lui comme ça. Offensé de cet air sans gêne, contrarié de s'être fait prendre au piège comme un gibier sans défense. Mais aussi cruellement comblé d'avoir était touché, ravi d'avoir été le centre d'intérêt de Sherlock l'espace d'une seconde. Et complètement béat, la bouche grande ouverte lorsque deux yeux bleus vinrent rencontrer les siens.

« C'est salement romantique , tout ceci John » Lâcha avec un style très distingué le brun, saisissant la cuillère de John, qui ne semblait pas se défendre le moins du monde, pour picorer dans l'assiette du blond. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, observant la tignasse penchée en avant dévorant sa part de tarte à la fraise. Quand le voleur eut finit, il reposa le couvert dans l'assiette vide, le bruit de la porcelaine cristallisa dans leur oreilles.

John scrutait avec attention les fins détails du visage de Sherlock. Des yeux bleus légèrement en amandes (bleus), contrastant parfaitement avec des cheveux bouclés noir corbeau, des lèvres pulpeuses rosées, un sourire en coin malicieux.*

« John, vous êtes ridicule » Fit remarquer Sherlock en se calant dans le fond de sa chaise. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, fier de lui. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait trop rien, mais il aimait mettre cet homme à nu, il lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert. Il faillit lancer une énième remarque mais le blond fut prit d'attention pour son téléphone. Il décrocha aussitôt, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, le brun se mordit les lèvres, il n'aimait pas être ignoré.

« Allô Greg ? »

« Allô John ! Mon dieu j'ai besoin de toi ! »

« Je ne savais pas que j'étais un dieu. »

« Oh la ferme John ! Dis moi cravache verte ou orange ? »

« Aucune des deux »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est pour ce soir et... »

« Et tu ne porteras aucune cravate ridicule, la dernière jaune canari a bien fini par me rendre aveugle. »

Greg éclata de rire à l'autre bout du fil les poings de Sherlock se serrèrent plus fort.

« Ok mon grand, oups j'oubliais ! Tu n'es pas grand. 19H30 n'oublies pas ! » Et sur ces mots il raccrocha aussi sec. John soupira en observant son téléphone, il tourna la tête de gauche à droite se demandant s'il avait bien fait d'accepter.

« Vous êtes invité ce soir ? Par cet homme ? »

« C'est mon meilleur ami... Il m'invite chez son petit-ami. »

« Futile ! Et tellement prévisible. Il vous plaît son ami ? »

« Sherlock ! »

« Donc il vous plaît. »

« Non il ne me plaît pas »

« Alors pourquoi y aller ? »

« Parce qu'il s'agit aussi de mon meilleur ami. »

« Vous aimez votre meilleur ami ? »

« Non plus ! Je fais ça par respect. »

« C'est son copain qui vous met la pression alors ? »

« Non ! Enfin si... un peu. Pour l'anniversaire de Gregory il m'a enfermé dans mon laboratoire, un fusil dans le dos, pour trouver le plus beau cadeau qu'il soit. »

« Intéressant... Votre laboratoire où se trouve t-il ? »

« Et bien à l'hôpital »

« Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir y accéder ? »

« Non mes collègues aussi, pourquoi ? »

« Non rien je m'intéresse de près aux sciences. »

« C'est votre métier ?»

« Non j'aime juste tout savoir. » déclara le brun le regard scintillant de malice. John déglutit lentement, et s'écrasa un peu plus dans sa chaise.

« Je vois... »

« John ? » Demanda Sherlock en se penchant en avant « Me laisseriez vous la chance d'entrer dans votre laboratoire ? »

Le dit John resta sceptique, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le plus jeune insista en posant sa main sur celle de son voisin de table, effleurant le dos de celle ci avec son index.

« Vous ne m'achèterez pas Sherlock »

« Je passerai une soirée entière avec vous »

« Le chantage ne marche pas non plus »

« Vous ne voulez plus me revoir ? »

« Si bien sur que si … Du moins si vous continuez à être aussi ingrat je- »

Le genou de Sherlock cogna contre celui de John.

« Pas de rentre dedans » Siffla le blond.

« Vous êtes un sentimental John. »

« Vous êtes trop sûr de vous. »

« Peut-être. Après le repas chez votre ami ? »

« En pleine nuit ? Hors de question ! »

« Mais personne ne nous verra »

« Vous savez que Londres est dangereuse la nuit ? »

« Vous me protégerez ? »

« Non et non je refuse Sherlock. » Railla le blond en se levant de table. Il était beau, mais il n'aimait pas cette façon de réagir. Cette façon de le ridiculiser, il baissa la tête, honteux.

« Excusez moi John... » Il attrapa un bout de papier et griffonna un numéro dessus, il le tendit au médecin. « Vous en aurez besoin » Et il devança le blond, le décoiffant au passage, en quittant les lieux. Watson était perdu.

* * *

Sherlock se précipita dans son appartement, ne voulant pas croiser John. Il regarda sa main, des cheveux blond s'y étaient accrochés et il les déposa délicatement sur la table, jetant les autres choses inutiles par terre. Il les observa longuement.

_**John vous me plaisez...**_

Un bruit de fond, comme un téléphone enfouit sous un tas de couverture se fit entendre. Sherlock se leva, cherchant son appareil cellulaire dans toute la pièce, déplaçant vase, cadres, papiers, journaux. Il finit par le retrouver sous le canapé, le portable avait pris la poussière, il souffla dessus, essuyant l'écran de son blackberry avec sa manche. Trois appels manqués ? Le cœur de Sherlock rata un battement se demandant s'il s'agissait déjà de John. Mais l'enthousiasme s'évapora bien vite quand il lu « Moran » sur l'écran. Il soupira en ouvrant le message de ce dernier.

**Orange Pub 20h, Table 36. Sois à l'heure. SM**

Déçu, le brun lança son téléphone plus loin dans la pièce, se demandant s'il allait le retrouver dans tout ce tas de papier.

_**Appelles moi John**_

* * *

Remontant les manches de sa veste, John attendait patiemment son ami sur le trottoir en bas de chez lui. Il commençait à faire plus sombre, et le médecin bondit sur place quand les lampadaires s'allumèrent automatiquement. Lestrade n'était jamais ponctuel, ils se connaissaient depuis des années et jamais le policier ne s'était pointé à l'heure. Heureusement il avait su anticiper les choses dorénavant en donnant une demi heure d'avance à John. Il était 19h45, et toujours aucun signe de vie. Le blond ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça, malgré les vipères qui traînaient dans les parages, Greg était bien trop amoureux pour se laisser tenter. En parlant d'amoureux, John repensa à son après-midi et à sa nouvelle rencontre très spéciale, il avait gardé le bout de papier dans la poche, jouant nerveusement avec. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter tout ça. Sherlock jouait peut-être un jeu, pourtant John était obsédé par son regard, le souvenir de ses yeux le fit fondre sur place. Il déchiffra le numéro et l'entra dans mon téléphone, il hésita à appuyer sur la touche verte quand une voix derrière lui l'interrompu.

« Non John ne m'appelles pas ! Je suis là » Beugla Greg complètement essoufflé. A contre cœur John rangea son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste.

« Tu es venu à pied ? Je comprends ton retard de – il observa sa montre – Vingt minutes. »

« Oui ! Parce que j'ai une surprise ! »

« Une surprise ? Tu sais j'ai eu ma dose de surprises pour la journée Greg. »

« Ouais mais ma surprise va te plaire ! »

« Espérons le »

Il venait à peine de conclure, qu'une grande limousine blanche, vitres teintées s'arrêta devant les deux protagonistes.

« Toi ça te réussis pas de sortir avec un homme riche ! » Taquina le médecin tout de même très impressionné par le véhicule. Un majordome sortit de la voiture pour leur ouvrir la porte « Messieurs ». Les deux amis s'engouffrèrent dans la limousine, le blond éclata de rire.

« Seigneur j'ai l'impression d'être dans un film, ou d'avoir gagné à la loterie »

« Non tu as juste le meilleur des meilleurs amis au monde Johnny ! »

* * *

Ce n'était plus un secret, tout le monde savait qu'il était très mal vu de fréquenter des bars à Londres. Surtout à partir de 20h, quand les hyènes partaient à la chasse. Mais il y avait les curieux, qui n'auraient pas dû essayer, se transformant vite en accro. Et il n'y avait pas que les habitués, il y avait de tout, des nouveaux, des anciens, des étrangers. C'était mal vu, voir discriminatoire, de venir s'amuser dans ces pubs. Mais les hommes sont nés pour désobéir, depuis leur premier jour, et les beaux Adam suivaient les Eve jusque dans leur lit. Mordant à pleines dents dans la pomme du péché.

Anderson était un homme vulnérable, il voulait paraître fort, puissant et sûr de lui, mais sa faiblesse eut raison de lui. Et il s'était laissé prendre au jeu, les douces mains des sirènes posées sur son torse, les lèvres caressant ses oreilles, les seins écrasant son visage. Il aurait donner sa vie pour profiter encore plus de ces petits plaisirs maudits.

L'Orange Pub était plein à craquer ce soir, la musique résonnait déjà dans les rues. On aurait presque pu croire à un bar ordinaire, mais après votre premier pas à l'intérieur le pub ordinaire se serrait vite transformé en quelque chose de très anormal. Si vous êtes un être civilisé de toute évidence. Les barmans étaient habillés en simple slip à cravate, muni d'une paire de bretelle mettant très en valeur leurs abdos. Les serveuses portaient ce soir des jupes noires très courtes, à la limite du vulgaire. Les femmes étaient vêtues de robes très ouvertes fumant des cigarettes 100's* les hommes buvaient des verres d'alcool plus forts les uns que les autres, des dizaines de femmes en petite tenue à leurs bras gloussant comme des dindes dans la basse cour. C'était une soirée comme les autres. Ou presque .

Anderson entra, et comme d'habitude il se fit accueillir par ses petites préférées, lui sautant au cou, et le couvrant de baisers. Il se laissa aller dans leurs bras alors qu'elles l'amenaient à la table numéro 36. Dans ses rêves éveillés, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de Moran à la table sauf quand celui ci tapa du doigt sur le bois.

« Hooooo Seb ! »

« Hooo Andy » répondit ironiquement Sébastian, en faisant grincer ses dents.

« Je te croyais en voyage d'affaire, quelle joie de te revoir »

« Anderson, tu me dois 200.000 livres »

« Tout de suite les affaires ! Seb allons racontes moi plutôt ce voyage ! »

Moran le chopa à la gorge et lui cracha au visage « Anderson, voyons on ne t'as jamais appris les bonnes manières ? Tu ne dois pas désobéir aux grands. Compris ? Je veux ces 200.000 livres dans trois jours au plus tard sinon...- il mima un homme pendu de son autre main- Maintenant dégages, tu m'exaspère sombre crétin ! »

L'homme se massa la gorge, se levant en silence. Il quitta l'endroit au plus vite, se réfugiant au bar, pour boire quelque chose de fort. « De toute façon, y'en a toujours que pour Holmes » railla pour lui même Anderson.

Au moment où il tourna la tête, il reconnut la touffe bouclée et brune appuyée sur le bars « Fais pas ton jaloux Andy, t'es juste trop stupide ! » siffla Sherlock se dirigeant vers son lieu de rendez-vous.

* * *

** Lorsqu'il y a cette petite étoile (*) dans le texte, cela signifie que je vais écrire une suite inexistante, en effet, elle suivra les idées précédentes mais n'aura aucun impact sur la suite de la fanfiction, puisqu'elle n'existera pas. Pourquoi je fais ça ? C'est une petite expérience que j'aimerai tenté avec mes lecteurs, pour le plaisir de lire et de sortir du contexte et pour vous vendre du rêve en même temps. Car évidemment tout ce qui se passe dans la suite inexistante n'arrive pas, ou pas de suite, un baiser précoce, une scène qui tourne au ridicule etc... qui détende l'atmosphère ! Trop de sérieux tue le sérieux ! Bref il peut y en avoir plusieurs par chapitre, et si vous voulez les lire, il suffit de le demander dans les reviews ~**


End file.
